


Merry War

by MiraMira



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: Banter, Crossover, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Petruchio taught his son to hold his mother peerless among women.  He may come to regret that.
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick (Much Ado About Nothing), Katherine/Petruchio (Taming of the Shrew)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Merry War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for betony as part of the Three Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth

"Glad though I am to see thee wed at last," Petruchio ventures sotto voice to his son, as his wife and new daughter-in-law take turns gleefully savaging the more dull-witted of last night's dinner guests in absentia, "could'st thou not have sought a gentler blossom?"

Benedick blinks, his expression the portrait of innocence Kate affects in her most dangerous moments: "But Father, did'st thou not teach me to hold Mother peerless among women?"

"'Tis true, I have never found her equal," Petruchio confesses fondly, before wincing as he overhears Beatrice's cutting speculation on the meager contents of one particularly boorish noble's codpiece, "...'til now."


End file.
